1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print system including a banking terminal, a server and a terminal and, more specifically, to a technique enabling a user to obtain information related to bank transaction in a safe and easy manner.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, because of vigorous store developments by many retailers, we find many shops and stores such as convenience stores in the neighborhood. Among such stores, some are tied-up with a plurality of banks and have a banking terminal (ATM: Automated-Teller Machine) installed in the store to provide bank transactions services including deposit, withdrawal and remittance on behalf of the banks. Because of such services, it becomes possible for bank customers to make bank transactions conveniently, without the necessity to go off to branches of financial institutions. Positive use of such services is also advantageous to tied-up banks, since the number of banking terminals each bank must install can be reduced and, hence, maintenance cost of banking terminals can be reduced.
Some stores also provide copying and facsimile transmission services, by installing an image forming apparatus such as a digital multi-function peripheral (MFP) in the store. Some image forming apparatuses are connected to a network and capable of data communication with an external apparatus. By way of example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-200930 (hereinafter referred to as “'930 application”) discloses a system in which user authentication is performed and data stored in a terminal on the network is printed simply by an operation of a printer on the network.
Most of the banking terminal installed in stores support only the transactions with cash cards, and do not allow updating of one's passbook. Therefore, it is the case that though a user of the above-described services can obtain a receipt including the result of each transaction, he/she cannot obtain a transaction statement including information of a plurality of transaction results for a prescribed time period. Therefore, a bank customer must go off to any of a decreasing number of branches of the financial institution, to get the transaction statement. This is rather inconvenient.
As a possible solution to the above-described problem, it may be possible to use a transaction statement confirmation service on the Internet. However, because of security concerns, many users are still hesitant to transmit/receive individual information through the Internet. The technique disclosed in '930 application does not discuss any method to solve the above-described problem.